emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1530 (12th February 1991)
Plot Kim confides in Dolly that the letter from the horse breeder in France was actually from Joe and explains to her about his attempt to kiss her. She worries that he was wanting to have an affair with her. Dolly uneasily escapes the conversation without passing comment. Mark shows Jack a letter from the council from before Christmas which Joe forgot to mention to him. The letter states that Emmerdale are blocking a bridle path between Pencross Fell and Filleigh Wood and it needs to cleared before 14th February, otherwise they will be billed for the council to clear it themselves. Sarah is forced to cancel her plans and clear the path. Nick tells Kim that Elsa is impatient, having been informed the baby may arrive after her due date. Dolly panics when she sees Charlie getting out of a car on Main Street and dashes into The Woolpack. She asks Alan if she can slip through the back way as she is trying to avoid someone. Alan is puzzled until Charlie walks into the pub looking for her. Kim quizzes Sarah on when Joe is likely to be back. April has returned to The Woolpack saying she wants to make things up with Archie. Henry speaks about Archie living with Bill Whiteley and explains how Bill has a lot of money put by from selling his farm. April mistakenly thinks he's referring to Bill Middleton. Henry isn't pleased to discover Archie is installing a telephone in the backroom for Alan. April begins chatting to Bill Middleton in The Woolpack. Mark tells Dan and Gary that he likes a girl in his class, Paula Barker. They suggest he send her a Valentine. Archie is uneasy by April's presence in the village again as she continues to spend time with Bill. Charlie walks in on Dolly at Home Farm and confronts her over the baby. He accuses her of trying to stitch him up until she mentions her plan for an abortion, when he's suddenly relieved. She's hurt to find out Kim was the one who informed him of her pregnancy. Gary and Dan tease Mark when they discuss fancying older women and Mark mentions Kim, Sarah and Dolly are attractive women for their age. As Mark looks for a Valentine card for Paula, Gary and Dan decide to send Sarah, Kim and Dolly Valentine's cards from Mark for a laugh. Kim is relieved when she calls Joe and finds out that the letter was just his way of apologising. Nick is impressed with the amount of wedding gifts he and Elsa have received. She's feeling down however and is short with him. Kim explains to Dolly that she's spoken to Joe and it was all a mistake. Dolly tells her she's getting rather good at making mistakes and explains about Charlie's visit. She sharply tells Kim that she had no right to interfere and adds that Charlie is now splitting the cost of the abortion with her. Henry and Sarah become annoyed when Alan tries to make an outgoing call from the backroom and keeps getting through to the bar. He discovers that Archie has wired the phone up incorrectly. Nick worries to Elizabeth that Elsa's going off him but she assures him she'll be fine once the baby has been born. Archie's puzzled to discover that April has been buying Bill drinks all day and keeping Seth company as well. He soon discovers however that she's only been talking to Bill as she thought he was Bill Whiteley. Nick gets to the bottom of Elsa's blues when she shows him a postcard from Rachel who is now in Switzerland and is envious that she's off enjoying herself. Cast Regular cast *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Archie - Tony Pitts *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Gary - Gary Halliday *Dan - Julian Walsh *April Brooks - Anna Keaveney Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Cowshed, yard and field *Home Farm - Kitchen, greenhouse and sitting room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Unknown chip shop *Unknown newsagent *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Victoria Cottage - Front room Notes *Norman Bowler and Peter Amory are credited as Frank Tate and Chris Tate respectively but do not appear in this episode. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD